


Friends

by HeartHeart314



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHeart314/pseuds/HeartHeart314
Summary: "Snape's Worst Memory" in Order of the Phoenix. Remus Lupin POV.A canon-compliant one-shot.
Kudos: 3





	Friends

Despite the undercurrent of apprehension he always felt in the week leading up to a full moon, Remus felt more relaxed than usual. He had just finished his second last O.W.L exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and knew that he had done quite well. He only had Transfiguration left and knew that he was well prepared. The combined effect of having the end of exams in sight and sitting by the lake with his fellow Marauders was lifting Remus’ spirits.

It was a warm day and Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting in the shade of a beech tree. Remus looked up from his book and took a moment to observe his surroundings. Closer to the lake, a group of girls had taken off their shoes and were chatting and laughing loudly. Remus couldn’t remember ever being that carefree in his life. He didn’t begrudge them their happiness. In fact, he thought their innocence worth protecting. He would do everything he could to guard these people from the misery of his life.

Next to him Peter and James were playing _worship the hero_ again, with James letting a Snitch go almost out of reach before catching it, and Peter falling over himself in admiration. God, those two could be _pathetic_.

“Put that away, will you?” said Sirius. “Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement.”

“If it bothers you,” replied James, as he put the Snitch in his pocket.

Remus felt a knot tighten in his stomach. Peter was turning pink with embarrassment after Sirius’ insult, but that wasn’t Remus’ concern. Peter was Peter, he would never be threat to anyone. It was Severus Snape that had caused Remus to start to worry. He was sitting by himself, between the Marauders and the girls by the lake. Remus knew that as long as James and Sirius didn’t notice Severus, the peaceful afternoon could continue. As much as he loved his friends, they could be really awful sometimes. He had many times quietly endured them bullying Severus. The Slytherin boy was a nasty piece of work, but Remus knew misery and self-loathing when he saw it. Was it too much to ask for James and Sirius to be half as kind to others as they were to him?

“I’m bored,” said Sirius. “Wish it was full moon.”

Remus stiffened. “ _You_ might,” Remus replied darkly. He needed to think of something quickly to distract Sirius from noticing Severus. “We’ve still got Transfiguration, if you’re bored you could test me. … Here.” He held out his book.

Sirius snorted. “I don’t need to look at that rubbish, I know it all.”

Remus noticed James spot Severus and felt a jolt of dread. _I have to diffuse the situation._

“This’ll liven you up, Padfoot,” said James quietly. “Look who it is. …”

 _Please, no_ thought Remus. It was too much. He needed to say something. They were his best friends. But he couldn’t. They were his _best friends_.

 _After everything we’ve done,_ he imagined Sirius saying.

 _After months learning to become Animagi,_ James would say next.

 _After years of looking after you during the full moon,_ Sirius would continue.

 _After making your wretched existence worth living,_ James would spit.

 _You want to what? Stop us having a bit of fun with the vilest boy in our year?_ Sirius would say in disgust.

Remus couldn’t. Wouldn’t.

“Excellent,” said Sirius softly. “ _Snivellus._ ”

James and Sirius stood up quietly.

Remus remained sitting, staring at the ground, desperate gratitude fighting righteous shame.


End file.
